


ART: Take me, I'm yours...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Computer Colors, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Implied Oral, M/M, Male Character of Color, NSFW Art, Pencil, Playful Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Getting down to things in the bedroom Julian decides to become playful.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Star Trek Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199064
Kudos: 14





	ART: Take me, I'm yours...

**Author's Note:**

> Bashir is feeling playful and dramatic and just ready to give himself over to Garak. :) I did something a bit different in the window than the actual line art when I colored it, which was a comet. I'll post the line art a little later in my Garashir Line art series. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Julian Bashir and Elim Garak. Paramount does.

[ ](https://imgur.com/L0fLzFc)


End file.
